Sonic X 5: Worlds apart
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: The people of the Refuge is finally settling down, and all the damage has been rebuilt. Emily takes up leadership of the hidden village. That is until a project Tails and Dr. Von Neutron is working on pulls her and metal to Angel Island. When the Project goes wrong, they meet new faces, and an ally from Silver's past. But will he help them get home? (WARNING! Christian! No flames!
1. A Normal Day

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

Winter had settled on the Mobian Refuge, but everyone was warm and safe within the walls. Smoke came from every chimney to warm the smallish houses and to cook wonderful meals. If you walked through this village now, you could still tell it was once an abandoned Renaissance Fair from some of the shops, castles, signs and the Pirate Ship building we use to house children that lost their loved ones. It didn't look like much, but it was safe and warm, and known as home to the Mobians.

I however, was not in the village right now. I was riding a black gelding called Dazzle with three other Mobians on patrol. Shadow, who was riding Flint, was armed with his pistol. Silver was riding Hope, and Trip the Weasel was riding a gelding called Ranger. He was armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows. I was also armed with a bow, but I also had a pistol just in case. We were patrolling the forests to ensure no one could find the refuge, and if someone was, we could get everyone to the Haven in time. I never exactly asked if I could use the fair grounds as a refuge, so a fear of mine was that the Mobians would be discovered by the Humans and would be shut down.

We came to a stop at an overlook of the village. I had to smile of at the peaceful sight. It looked like a painting that had come to life with the smoke curling from the chimneys and small specks that were the children playing in the fallen snow.

Silver smiled at the quiet scene, his breath showing in the cold air. "Think are looking pretty quiet, there was no sign of anyone hiking through here today."

"A nice change." Shadow replied.

I smiled. "Compared to the excitement of the summer anyway."

The Refuge had only been established for a few weeks when Ryan Weever had decided to send a robotic Shadow to wreck it. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but Silver and I were captured. I won't go into the details.

Trip looked behind us. "Didn't we want to check our stocks in Haven today?"

I nod at him. I wanted to check and see how we were doing on our food supplies. Haven was like a safe-house for the Mobians; it was an abandoned ranch that Knuckles, and several other Mobians fixed up. It was used as a storage unit and a place to hide the Mobians in case something happened in the Refuge.

"After that last blizzard we had," I answer him. "I'd like to make sure that the sheds are still in good condition."

The four of us turn our horses and ride toward Haven. We used the large barn and house for the Mobians, while there were sheds and a cellar we used to store our food.

We dismount the horses when we arrive and have a look around, the snow under our shoes crunching. The haven looked just as it did last week before the blizzard. Still abandoned, but not as lonely.

"We should check the sheds first." Shadow said, tying Flint to a post. "To see if they took any wind damage."

We also tie our horses and follow Shadow to the first five sheds. There was originally only three large sheds, but Knuckles insisted on building at least two more for the fruits, sacks of grain and sacks of seeds.

We walk in and Trip nimbly climbs the crates and boxes to the rafters. Silver follows him with the help of his telekinesis. He glowed like a lantern as he and Trip checked for leaks. Shadow and I stayed on the ground and checked for earthly mice.

"Looks alright up here." Silver reported, still floating amongst the rafters.

"And I'm not seeing any signs of un-wanted quests down here." I reply. "So far our first winter's looking good."

"We still have to check the other four sheds Em." Shadow reminded me. "And the cellar."

I nodded. I wasn't a big fan of the cellar, but I went anyway. It was the perfect place to store the deer meat from the bucks this fall, and it held the M.E. Seeds (Master Emerald Seeds) very well. He had them in the cold cellar in a plastic tub to keep them from germinating and growing in the cellar.

We finish in the shed and other four and make our way to the cellar. I guess the reason I didn't like it was because the cell Ryan held me in. I shivered at the memory; I still woke up in the night now and then thinking I'm still trapped. But I always catch sight of Metal's power light and calm down.

Shadow looked over at Silver. "Think you could light the way?"

Silver smiled, but I knew he didn't like the cellar either. "Sure," He answered, making his fur glow with a soft light blue color.

Shadow lead the way down and Silver looked at me, obviously noticing my hesitance. I look at him and nod with a somewhat forced smile. He smiled back and followed Shadow.

The cellar was locked, where I trusted Shadow with the key. He unlocked it and went in. The cellar was filled with plastic tubs of seeds and breads while the shelves were stocked with meats.

"Things looking good in here." Trip said, sniffing the air. "No mold in here… and I don't smell any mice."

Silver almost laughs. "Sometimes your sense of smell amazes me Trip."

Trip smiled and took a bow. "Thank you Silver."

I smiled at them. The two had become good friends since Trip arrived here in the fall with his family. He was the oldest of a family of seven and he liked providing for his siblings and mother.

"We should take some deer back to Robin," Shadow suggested. "He wanted to restock his shop anyway."

I nod and we pull down a side of deer. I had come to love venison. It was a sweeter meat than beef, and it had a nice juicy quality to it. Plus, dehydrated venison was perfect to take along on long patrols.

We leave the cellar with the meat and Shadow locks the door behind us again. I always thought how some of his habits where odd; hardly anyone would come into an abandoned cellar, but Shadow insisted on keeping it locked. Packing the meat into our saddlebags, we mount and ride back to the Refuge.

Sally had made me the leader of the Refuge since it was Earth we were using, my home world. But because I was still getting used to it, I asked Blaze if she could help me. She was happy to help, since she was a princess. She gave me pointers on how to settle arguments, how to stock up for the winter, and how to set up a guard to patrol the forests for unwanted company. I'm glad that she finally likes me, but Silver is still working at showing her who Christ is.

Soon we arrive at the Refuge, where we slow to a trot. Children were building snow forts and planning a snowball fight. And right in the thick of them was Sonic the Hedgehog, the biggest kid of them all. I stop Dazzle and make a snowball. Shadow watched and grinned when he figured out what I was doing.

I creep up on Sonic, trying not to make a lot of noise with the snow. Sonic was wearing a light jacket and a scarf, not needing much else thanks to his fur. I motion the kids to be quiet with a finger. They giggle a little, but don't tell Sonic I'm there. I creep closer until I'm right behind him and able to stuff the snowball down the back of his scarf.

Suddenly, Sonic whipped around and easily grabbed the snowball from my hand. And before I could blink, he was behind me stuffing my snowball down my coat.

"WHOA!" I shout, almost squeaking. I squirm away from him and try to get the now melting snow out of my coat.

Sonic was laughing. "That kids," He said, turning to face the crowd of children. "Is called the element of SURPRIZE! YAI THAT'S COLD!"

Sonic yelped as Shadow, who had also dismounted with my same idea, stuffed a larger snowball down Sonic's jacket and pressed it against his back. I had gotten the snow out of my coat and looked up to see Sonic dance away from Shadow, trying to get the snow out of his coat.

"And that children," Shadow said with a smile playing at his lips. "Is called a turn of events."

All the kids erupted with laughter as Sonic got the last of snow out of his jacket and laughed along with us. "Finally you're starting to have fun Shadow."

Shadow gave a small smile. "Perhaps."

Sonic smiled back before looking back at the kids. "Mainly kids, no headshots, Dr. Eli has enough dealing with you guys getting colds."

This made the children giggle a little.

"All in all, have fun, and play nice." Sonic finished raising his eyebrows and pointing at a young porcupine boy, who looked away with a mischievous smile.

I gather the horses with a smile as we walk over to the butcher shop where Robin was waiting. We deliver the meat and head back to the stable.

"So what brings you to the Refuge Sonic?" I ask as I take the saddle off of Dazzle. "Certainly not to teach Mobian children seeing their first real winter how to have snowball fight."

"Why not?" Sonic asked, taking the saddle from me and putting it in the tack room. "It's their first winter with actual snow. They deserve to know how to have a decent snowball fight. But no, that's not entirely why I'm here." He put the saddle down and pulled out a letter. "For you Silv, from Knuckles."

Silver put down the brush and opened the letter. "Actually, it looks like it's for both of us Em." He said.

I come over and read it with him.

_ Hey Silver, Em,_

_Silver, I think it's time to get you accustomed to the Master Emerald in your training. You've learned how to use the Emeralds pretty quickly, so I think you're ready._

_And Em, since you're his fellow protector, you might as well know too. I know using the Emeralds still hurt, but you did almost go super one or twice. Plus, you and Silver balance each other out._

_I sent Sonic to get you guys, so I think you guys should be here in an hour or two. See you two then._

_~Knuckles _

Silver seemed to read through the letter again before looking at me. "You folks will be alright with you going back to Mobius right?"

"I'm hardly home as it is Silv," I said. "But I'll still give them a heads up, that way they don't worry."

"Well I'm ready whenever you two are." Sonic said. "So Trip, Shadow and I can finish here with the horses while you two get ready. I'll meet you guys at the Portal in…" Sonic trailed off as he looked at his watch. "See you guys there at eleven-twenty. Don't be late."

I smile at him, recognizing the line from when Sonic was once teasing Shadow and Rouge. "Same to you Sonic." I reply as I head back to my house.

Sonic had reserved a spot for me to live in the refuge with the Mobian people so it would be easier to lead them. My family visited often, and they seemed to really like the Refuge, but had asked for a name change. You had to admit, The Refuge was a little too original for a Mobian refuge.

I walk in my house and see that Metal had cleaned up a lot since I left that morning. The kitchen was in great shape and even the fire was going on a clean hearth.

"Metal!" I called, taking my wet shoes off so not to mess up the floor. "I'm back!"

Metal came around the corner and smiled. The new form he had was more of an android than a robot now, allowing him to have and show emotions. It surprised me now and then to see Metal's 'mouth' move while speaking. And his hull had been repainted a darker blue with white stripes on his quills. I personally liked this look better than the black and yellow paint job.

"Greetings Operative Emily." Metal said, his voice not holding the metallic, monotone sound from before. "How was the Patrol?"

"Thankfully quiet." I reply. "We checked our stocks while we were out, and it looks like we'll make it through our first winter. There's one problem though,"

"And what is that?" Metal asked, catching the slight tease in my voice.

"I'm gonna have to start paying you if you keep cleaning the house like a house maid." I told him.

Metal chuckled, but it reminded me that he was once a robot, but he didn't reply.

I walk into the living room with him and sit in my favorite Egg-chair. I found it in a store and just had to get it. Metal had helped me move it to my home away from home. I open my laptop and call home. Skype only rang a couple of times before my brother answered.

"Hey Em! Hi Metal! " He said. "How's it been?"

"Cold." I answer. "That snowstorm hammered us, but our stocks are still good and no real damage was done. Is Mom or Dad home?"

"Yeah, Mom's here and Dad's in the shop," He answered. "Want me to get Mom?"

"That would be great." I said and watched Steven walk out of the frame.

Metal watched thoughtfully. "He has grown since we last saw him."

I laugh. "I think that's all that boy does now."

A few minutes later, my mom came into view. And for a sec, it looked like I was looking in a mirror. People always said my mom and I looked alike, and some even mistook me for her, much to my enjoyment. I always found it funny when people say I look like my mom; we both had the same shaped face, auburn hair and brown eyes. The only thing was, her hair was easier to manage. Mine had a crazy flip that was difficult to tame at times.

She smiled when she saw I was on the screen. "Hey Emily. How are things at The Refuge?"

"Cold." I answered. "That snow storm really hammered us. My skype wouldn't work while it was going through so that's one reason I'm calling."

"Well good." My mom answered. "We were starting to worry you blew away."

Metal then smiled. "Thankfully that is not the case. The trees in the area kept most of the wind at a minimal."

My mom smiled, I'm sure it still surprised her that I had a robot. "A good report Metal. Managing to keep Emily and Sonic out of trouble?"

Metal actually chuckled. "When I can. When they can both move as fast as sound itself, it can be a challenge to keep up with them."

I playfully push Metal. Ever since Tails gave him this new hull and had been upgrading his hardware similar to an android's, he's been able to smile, show and have emotions, and even joke around. He's even asked Tails if there was a way for him to be more like an 'Organic Being.' Tails had told him he'd look into it, but it was unlikely and that only God could create life like that.

"Anyway, what the other reason for calling?" My mom asked.

I look back at her. "Well, Knuckles had asked Silver and me back to Angel Island for more training. I didn't want to disappear on you guys again so I called to give you all a heads up."

"Can I come?" Steven asked.

"I don't think so," I answer. "You know how Knuckles is about new comers."

"Aww!" Steven moaned.

I smiled. I know it was mean, but teasing my brother was oh so much fun.

My mom seemed to think it over. She knew what my role as Protector with Silver involved. She just wondered if it was a good idea or not. "Alright." She finally said. "But Metal is to stay close to you and stay with Silver."

I smiled at her. It was a good thing she was worried. It showed me she cared. "I promise mom. Try to keep Steven out of trouble?"

"Hey!" I heard my brother shout.

"I'll try anyway." Mom replied. "Stay in touch."

"Will do. See ya!"

"Goodbye sweetie." My mom said with a warm and loving smile before ending the connection.

I smile and close my laptop. I look up at Metal, his blue hull gleaming a bit. "Well… I'd better get packed."

* * *

A half hour later, Metal and I were packed and ready. Since Metal had earned my full trust, I gave him his own bag to carry things he needed to keep himself running. It was a small bag, but it only held his charger, a cleaning cloth, and a small bag of tools to repair himself if the need comes.

Silver was already at the Portal with Sonic and Tails. His white fur made it a little hard to see where he was exactly, but his golden eyes always stood out. He smiled and waved at Metal and me. "Hey guys! Ready?"

"Yep." I said. "It'll be nice to see a warm day again."

Tails was working with the controls on the Portal and smiles. "Well, I have it set to go directly to Angel Island, so be ready for warm weather."

"You're coming too Tails?" Metal asked.

"Yeah," Tails said. "Jonathan gave me a new project to do, and Knuckles said I could set it up on Angel Island. Plus I wanted to upgrade Metal with one or two things."

"What's the project?" Silver asked.

"It's a project Jonathan's been working on for a while." Tails explained. "He wanted to see if he could open portals to other worlds like ours and Ash's."

This caught my attention. "Ash? Who's Ash?"

Sonic looking up from what Tails was doing and grinned. "You'd know him from Pokemon. Jonathan opened a portal to his world and we got to meet them."

"One of these days I'd like to meet this Jonathan." I said. "And This Flavio you're always talking about."

"Maybe after Knux is done with you two I'll take you two down there." Sonic said.

"That I wouldn't mind." I replied.

Soon, Tails closed the control panel and smiled. "She's ready to go."

Silver nodded and gripped my hand, letting a blue glow settle over me. This was his way of keeping the chaos energy from hurting me. We did this often when on Angel Island training; we would keep the chaos off me while I acted like an anchor for when he worked with the emeralds.

We walk through the portal, the energy inside pinching my lungs a bit, but not as bad as when Silver isn't helping. Next thing we knew we were back on Angel Island. The warm sunlight and thick air was welcoming. I take off my sweater and smile.

"There you guys are." Knuckles said. "What took you?"

"We had to inform Emily's family that she was returning to Angel Island." Metal said.

Knuckles looked at Metal for a while and smiled. "Those upgrades look good on you Metal."

This made Metal smile. He liked getting compliments on his upgrades. I smile at him. "Careful Metal, that head of yours might start growing if you're not careful."

Metal looked at me and raised an eyebrow, another upgrade. "My head cannot grow larger than this size Operative Emily."

This made all of us laugh. Sonic put a hand on Metal's shoulder. "It's an expression. When someone thinks to highly of himself, it's called being vein or having a big head."

We all laugh more as we walk up to Knuckles hut, where we would be staying for a while. Tails stayed behind, eager to start his project. But I couldn't help but wonder if having the portal here, in the middle of monsoon season, was a good idea or not.


	2. Projects and Guests

Chapter 2: Projects and Guests

It felt so good to be back on Angel Island. It was bright and sunny, and the tropical air was thick with the smell of exotic flowers and fresh fruit. I couldn't help but smile at the place. It just felt like home here.

Knuckles had once said that the island has that affect on people, but more so on the guardians. I only felt its tug a little since I wasn't needed there all the time. But Silver would often be missing his island home, since he was the apprentice and a Protector, he felt the tug as hard as Knuckles did.

"Looks like not much had changed." I said, looking at the small village that Knuckles had set up for everyone on our team.

"I'm not big on changes," Knuckles replied. "But Tails' project is an acceptation because I'm personally curious how the Master Emerald could help in charging Doc's newer portals."

"You're talking about Dr. Jonathan right?" I asked.

Silver nodded. "He's been working on opening other portals to other worlds. He's already opened the one to the Pokemon World, so who knows what else is out there?"

"Only One as far as I know." I said with a smile.

Silver smiled. "Too bad He won't tell us."

"He will," I answered. "One world at a time."

Silver and I laugh. We always teased each other about what God might be up to. Its fun trying to guess what he's doing, because it's never what you think in the end or who it impacts.

Knuckles had built an extra room in his hut for me, which had a bed for me and a cot for Metal. I walk into my room and put my bag down on the bed, Metal close behind me. I watch metal put his duffel bag on his cot and unpack a couple things. It still surprised me that I had a robot, though I would never claim him as mine. Metal had his own mind and we were still showing him that he could make his own decisions.

"Tails said that Dr. Von Neuron will be joining us soon." Metal stated.

"So I've heard." I replied. "Sonic's told me a lot about him. I can hardly wait to meet him in person."

Metal chuckled. "You haven't met any of the Brazil Team have you?"

"Nope." I replied. "I'd personally like to meet them someday, But then again, you haven't been to Brazil either."

"No I haven't." Metal said. "It would be quite an experience to visit Brazil someday."

From here I got quiet, my mind going back to Dr. Weever, and my first battle with him. The guy did creep me out, and he was painful to be around. But I did pity him. He was so consumed by hatred toward the mobians after the accident with Shadow on the ARK. I found myself praying for him often. On top of that, my conscious was pestering me about after the first battle with him when I tore his suit. It looked expensive, and coming from a family of six, we always worked at saving our money.

"Emily?" Metal asked, curious about my silence.

I look at my robot and quickly push the thoughts to the back of my mind. "Sorry, lost in thought." I said.

I knew I didn't fool Metal. He knew I was hiding something, but he wasn't letting on that he did.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles called from downstairs. "The Doc's here!"

"Coming!" I said, quickly putting my bags under the bed and went out to see Doctor Jonathan Von Neuron for the first time. Sonic, Shadow and Silver have told me a lot about him. He was telekinetic and telepathic and he… I slow to a stop. I was usually careful about Mobians that were telepathic. I didn't want them knowing my every thought or what happened a few years before I met Sonic and the others. I felt that some secrets where best forgotten.

Metal notices my hesitation and stops. "Are you sure you're alright Em?" He asked. "This is the second time you have been 'Lost in Thought.'"

I smile at him, hiding my unease. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what he's like."

Metal gave me the I'm-not-convinced look but played along. "Would it not be easier to meet him and see for yourself?"

I smile at him. He and I would go rounds if we both felt like it. But a guest was waiting. "You're right Metal." I said as I follow him.

"'I am right'?" He asked in a sarcastic tone he used to tease. A trick he learned from Sonic. "How did those words taste?"

"Like vinegar." I reply with a grin.

Soon we were outside. Standing with Tails a tall man with brown hair and silver highlights. He had bright brown eyes behind thick glasses. He wore a white lab coat, dark blue jeans, and a lighter blue shirt. He was looking at the portal that we used to get to the Refuge and Knothole.

He must have heard us coming because he turned to look at us. I look at him, instinctively using my sixth sense to get a read off him. I always did this to people I first meet, just to be sure that they were alright to be around. I was just being careful.

Dr. Neuron then turned and smiled at us. "So this is the Emily Bridgestone and Metal Sonic I've heard about." He said.

"Yep," Tails said. "You said Shadow told you a lot about them."

"He did." Cr. Neuron said coming over to us. "A pleasure to meet you both. But Miss Bridgestone, there's no need to check my alliances. Though I understand your hesitance."

I blushed. _How did he know what I was doing?_ I asked myself.

"Simple Miss Bridgestone." He said. "I am Telepathic after all."

Though I was still careful, I smile at him. "Sonic and Shadow told me as much Doctor." I reply. "But I'm just careful. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I hold a hand out to shake and he grips it.

"That's understandable." Dr. Neuron said with a gentle smile.

He then picked up his suitcase and walked to Tails' house. This didn't surprise me, Tails' home on Angel Island was bigger due to his many experiments.

Metal looked at me. "He makes you nervous?"

I look at Metal and almost laugh. "Nope, he didn't set my alarms off, so I'm okay."

* * *

Dinner that night was wonderful. Knuckles had bought a chicken from a town and served it with the fruits and vegetables from Angel Island. He also added a few herbs to the chicken to give it more flavor.

"So where is our training going to start Knuckles?" Silver asked.

"The Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "You need to start working with it more. You have your old mobian down pretty good so now to start working with the commands."

Silver smiled. _"Thank you very much guardian Knuckles."_ He said, speaking in fluent Old Mobian.

Knuckles gave him a mock scowl. _"You've been hanging out with Sonic too much."_ He replied also in old Mobian.

This made everyone chuckle, including Dr. Neuron.

After a moment, Dr. Neuron smiled and looked at me. "And I would like to work with you in your fighting skills. I hear you're a swordswoman."

I nodded. "I'm alright with it."

Silver nudged my elbow. "You're better than okay Em. You had a showdown with a giant spider in the Valley of Shadow, remember?"

I shivered. "I remember. "I still don't like spiders."

Knuckles then piped in. "And what about that serpent that almost had Shadow?"

"I only scratched her." I said.

"I will see how talented you are in the morning." Jonathan said. "For now, Tails, what have you worked on so far with the Portal?"

"Well," Tails said. "I added the fail-safe like you requested. But I'm not sure how stable it is. If too much energy goes through it then it might malfunction, but that would require a very large amount of energy."

"Then we should be alright." Knuckles said. "The portal here doesn't use a lot of energy in the first place."

"I'm not too worried myself," Tails replied. "Just careful."

Jonathan nodded. "Better prepared for trouble than caught off guard. But as for right now, we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

We nodded and washed off our plates. It had gotten late after all. Metal followed me up to our room and Silver climbed the stairs to his room.

Silver smiled as he went up. "Goodnight Em."

I smile back at him. "Goodnight Silv, see ya in the morning."

"Not if I see you first." He replied as he went into his room.

I chuckle and follow Metal to our room and help plug him in for the night. I stepped into the bathroom to change before going back to our room and crawling into my bed.

"Goodnight Operative M." I heard Metal say, no louder than a whisper.

I smile as I start to drift off. "Goodnight Metal." I reply as sleep takes me.


	3. When God Says 'Move'

Chapter 3: "When God says 'Move!'"

Rain. Out of all the days it could have rained, it was raining on the day of training. Thankfully our training was indoors… somewhat. Knuckles had taken us to the Master Emerald Chamber to show us how to command it. Well, to show Silver how to command it. I just stayed to help Silver. Being his fellow protector, I help balance Silver's ability to control chaos energy, and he shielded me from too much chaos. A fair trade.

Tails and Dr. Neuron had put a shelter up outside so they could still work on the Portal. They said that nothing would stop them from starting.

Hours passed and Knuckles had us break for lunch. So, since it was still raining outside, we had a picnic in the Emerald Chamber.

Silver had brought the basket and we had turkey sandwiches. This was a treat, seeing as Knuckles didn't like poultry enough to raise a flock, so even store bought turkey was nice.

Silver ate his turkey sandwich and looked at the Master Emerald. I look over at him as he shakes his head. "What?" I asked.

"It's still hard to believe that I'm the apprentice of the Guardian of Angel Island," He said, not looking away from the Emerald. "More so I'm going to be the Guardian someday."

I smiled. "And with how well you're coming along in your training," I said. "I have a feeling that you're going to be great. If the Emeralds don't vanish on you like with Knuckles."

"Hey!" Knuckles said. "I resent that!"

Silver and I laughed. It was fun to tease each other. The Chaotix and I often did the best pranks. Mostly on Knuckles. I lean back and smile as I eat my sandwich. My mind wandered over past adventures; Meeting the gang, coming to Angel Island, accidently throwing fruit on Sonic's head and him chasing me for it. I smile at these memories, glad to have met these guys.

Suddenly the Emerald brightened and my spine tightened. I almost drop my sandwich and shiver.

"Em!?" Silver asked before his fur stood on end. This sense came from being Knuckles' apprentice, telling him something wasn't right on the island.

Knuckles apparently sensed it too. "Tails!" He said. "And the Doc!"

We all get up and race outside. The rain had worsened into a thunderstorm. I never liked lightning; after being caught in a storm like this, I never wanted lightning to come that close to me ever again.

We raced to where the portal was and found that chaos energy that was making it work was going haywire. Tails and Dr. Neuron were working at getting it under control, but it seemed useless.

"What happened?!" Knuckles shouted over the storm.

"Lightning struck!" Dr. Neuron answered. "It's overloading the system!"

Silver and Knuckles instantly got to work trying to control the energy. Metal soon came out to see what the commotion was. "Operative M?!"

I look up just as a bolt of Chaos Energy struck out from the portal and nearly hit Metal. This caused some of his systems to malfunction and he lost balance. I soon noticed that the wind had gotten stronger, and blowing toward the portal. I moved forward to balance Metal and realized that the portal was sucking anything close to it inside the vortex. And Metal and I were caught in the cyclone.

"SILVER!" I shouted, fear gripping my heart as Metal and I slid toward it.

Silver looked up and eyes widened in fright. "EM!" He shouted as he used his ability to catch Metal and me, but it was clear that using his ability for two different things where wearing him out quickly.

Dr. Neuron noticed and used his own psychic abilities to try and pull us out of the cyclone. The Chaos Energy was draining me quickly, and making my back very tight and sore. Memories of old fights flash in my mind, and somehow Ryan comes to mind and stays there. I remember thinking that I owe him a new suit, then I blacked out, feeling like I'm falling before landing on the hard ground.

* * *

I woke up a while later, feeling dizzy, sore and cold. I slowly open my eyes, and I'm met with a blur of color and sounds. I close my eyes again for a moment and moan. Where was I? I open my eyes again and my eyesight had cleared a bit. A forest. I was in a forest. And from the colors, I thought it was fall. But the musty, dead smell told me otherwise. Looking at the leaves, I saw that they weren't fall colors or orange, red or gold, but brown.

I moan again and push myself up to a sitting position. Soon, I grip a limb and hoist myself to a standing position, but I held onto the tree, feeling dizzy and unsteady.

"H…hello?" I ventured, my voice sounding weak and tired. "Silv?... Metal?... Anyone there?"

No answer.

I sigh and wander forward, using the trees to keep me upright. I continue to call out for help as I wandered. I was frightened, alone, and in a strange place.

"Anyone?..." I called.

Soon, I couldn't walk anymore, so I just held onto a tree, forcing myself to stay up. My eyesight was fading again, so I forced myself awake by biting tongue.

"Hello?"

I looked up wearily at the voice and saw a mobian hedgehog. He was a darker blue than Sonic, but he had red shoes, white streaks, and green eyes. Beside him was a Mobian leopard that looked like a Mobian-styled Indiana Jones.

"You need assistance?" The hedgehog asked.

I nodded, my legs trembling and almost falling.

"Whoa, easy there kid." The leopard said, coming over to my side and holding me up.

The Hedgehog took my other side as I sag into their arms. I looked at the hedgehog, thinking he looked very familiar. I noticed a confused and worried look in his eyes before I black out again.

* * *

Voices. Someone was talking in the room I was resting in, but I was too tired to open my eyes to see who it was. Their voices sounded echoy and contained, not like in a normal room.

"How she doin' Doc?" Said a voice that I didn't recognize.

"She'll be waking up soon, I'm sure." Said a voice that new better. It was Jonathan. He was here, so I must be somewhere safe at least. But, where was Silver? I didn't hear his voice among the others.

"Tell us again how it is that you and your companions came here." Said a more technical voice.

"I was working on a portal with a friend of mine, but it was storming." I heard Jonathan say. "It was struck by lightning and the system overloaded. Apparently it activated and connected to this place and pulled us through. Have you found Silver?"

"Not yet, But Yoster and Sleek are looking." Said the first voice. "But, it'll be interesting seeing Silv."

By now I wanted to wake up. Slowly I open my eyes to see where I was. It looked like Eli's home, but larger. Much larger.

"Hey, she's waking up." Said the first voice.

Next thing I knew there were four faces looking down at me. I flinch and look up at them. "Um…" And that was all I could say.

"Kyler, Sleek, back up." Said a voice that sounded like it belonged in a city and a black fingerless-gloved hand pulled the faces back.

"Are you alright Emily?" Jonathan asked.

"I… I think so…" I answer, working at sitting up.

"Easy Emily," Jonathan said, gently helping me up.

My head was still spinning, but I was awake enough to see who where in the 'room.' A hedgehog, one was a leopard and the other was a brown Echidna.

The hedgehog seemed to be in his late teens. His light blue quills were up like when Sonic went super, but were shorter, and he had locks of blond hair. His dark blue eyes watched me with curiosity as he grinned a very familiar grin. He had black fingerless gloves, black shoes, a grey sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans. I also noticed a wooden cross around his neck.

The Echidna was light brown with striking grey eyes. His gloves looked like Knuckles, but the cuff was grey with a red stripe. He wore cargo pants and a black tank top, he also had a pair of goggles on his head.

The other was the leopard from earlier. His Indiana-like aura was still there, especially with a glock pistol.

The three looked at me until the hedgehog nudged the leopard. "Go get Andy and Kayla."

The leopard nodded and left, his thin tail snaking behind him.

Soon, I spoke up. "Um… Doc? This isn't Angel Island isn't it?"

Dr. Neuron shook his head. "No. I'll explain everything when Kayla and Andy get here. In the mean time, meet Jason and Sleek."

The hedgehog, who I presumed Jason, grinned and came forward. "Hey, welcome to Ironlock Base. Home of the Freedom Fighters. I'm Jason Hedgehog, part of the recue team. And this is my friend, Sleek."

Sleek nodded and offered a hand to shake. "Nice to meet you." He said as I took his hand. His grip wasn't as strong as Knuckles, but it was still strong.

"Ironlock…" I said, thinking about when I visited there. "But, there was a village here."

This time Sleek spoke up. "That village was destroyed three years ago. The refugees are in the lower levels of Ironlock Prison."

"The fifth level down actually." Jason said. "The safest level. We're on the third level down, the medics."

"Destroyed?" I asked.

Both Mobians nodded.

"Knothole?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid so," Sleek said. "Everyone made it out though, and we made this our home and base."

I look down, sorrow for the beautiful village of Knothole growing. I then look up at them again. "What about the original freedom fighters? Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Tails…"

I trail off as Jason and Sleek start laughing.

"They're fine," Jason said chuckling. "My old man can get out of any trouble after all."

I blink at the hedgehog. "You're… Sonic's son?"

Jason nodded. "I may not be able to run at the speed of sound, but I find other ways to help in the fight."

"That's an understatement."

We all turn to see the Leopard had returned with the dark blue hedgehog and a woman that looked almost exactly like my mom. Her hair was braided back, she wore dark green cargo pants, a black T-shirt and a brown coat with several pockets.

The woman stared at me, and I couldn't help but feel like I knew her from somewhere. Her features were so familiar, it was like she was a character from a half-remembered dream.

"Emily Bridgstone." Jonathan said, causing me to look up at him. "Meet Kayla Stone, AKA, Emily Bridgestone."


	4. Seeing Double and Finding Trouble

Chapter 4: Seeing Double and Finding Trouble

Kayla, or Older Me, stared at each other for a long time. She was only a little taller than I was and she was maybe thirty years old.

Soon, the hedgehog beside her walked up and held out a hand. "A pleasure seeing you on the mend." He said, sounding technical. "I suppose you do not recognize me."

"Recognize you?" I asked, looking at him closely. "I guess not."

The hedgehog smiled. "My old identity was Metal Sonic 3.0. Metal for short. The upgrades Tails had done gave me a very organic look, complete with fur."

I looked at him and indeed seeing a few similarities to Metal. The white streaks on his quills that were similar to Shadow's mimicked Metal's paint job perfectly. "Metal?"

He nodded. "But I go by Andy now, short for Android Sonic 24.5. And it sounds better than Android." He winked at the end of his statement.

"This… Is a surprise." Kayla said.

"I'll say." I said.

I slowly stand and look at Kayla Stone. She really looked like my mom, but she had a look of a fighter on her face. And she seemed to have seen more fights than others.

"Andy tells me you guys are from a different Zone?" Kayla said.

Dr. Neuron nodded. "One that's a little different from this one."

"How different?"

I look behind Kayla to see two figures that I had to look twice at to be sure it was them. Sonic and Sally. Both looked older, Sally had a pair of glasses and Sonic was wearing a vest. I had to look twice at Sonic, but he had a few grey quills.

"Em?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "Sonic? Fastest thing alive right?"

Sonic walked over and nodded. "Still am." He walked over and took a good look at me. He then looked at Kayla and chuckled. "You do change a lot."

"You did too Sonic." I said. "And Sally."

Sally laughed. "Well, it has been about sixteen years Emily."

I staggered back in shock, so I was thankful Jonathan was there to catch me. "Easy there Emily." He said. "I know it's a lot to take in."

I look up at the doctor. I still felt nervous around him, and I found myself putting up defenses against his physic abilities. "Thanks Doc."

Sonic then looked over at Jason and Sleek. "Hey boys."

"Hi dad." Jason replied.

"Well Yoster, did you get that bike fixed up yet?" Sonic asked.

"Well… uh…" Was the reply.

Sonic chuckled. "I'll take that as a no then. You and Sleek should get working on it."

"On it!" Both boys shouted as they ran past Sonic.

"Just be on time for supper this time!" Sally called after them.

The leopard chuckled. "Ah, kids. What's life without them?" He looked over at me and took off his hat, showing a mess of black hair. "I don't think I gave you my name. I'm Kyler Leopard. A pleasure to meet the Young Kayla Stone."

"That's something I don't understand." I said, carefully standing again. "Why did you change your name?"

Kayla looked down, clear pain in her eyes. Andy saw this and looked at me. "You will know soon Emily."

I looked at Kayla for a moment before there was a shout from in the tunnels. Kayla was soon out of the cave we were resting in and out among the people who were shouting.

Jonathan and I follow her to a shock that waited for us. The person who was shouting was none other than Shadow the hedgehog. He was the only one that hadn't changed in this world. But in his arms, was an unconscious Silver.

"Silv!" Kayla and I shout, but Kayla's was more of a shocked question.

I barely took notice of this as I ran over to Shadow and Silver. Shadow was defensive only for a moment before he looked at me. "Kayla?"

I looked at Shadow, and realized he wasn't the Shadow I knew. He was a tiny bit older, and he seemed gentler. But the Silver that was in his arms was the Silver I knew. But by the way Shadow tightened his hold on Silver, I knew he wasn't going to just hand him over.

"Not… Exactly Shads." I said. "I'm Emily Bridgestone. The girl you used to know."

Shadow looked at me, then he saw Dr. Neuron behind me. "Doctor?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes Shadow. It's me. What happened?"

"I… I'm not sure." Shadow said, lowering his guard enough so I could take Silver. "I found him not far from here. But… he's been dead for three years now."

I froze only a moment before squeezing Silver's wrist. Feeling his pulse against my fingers calmed me a little before walking toward the cavern I woke up in. Laying him on the cot.

I knew Kayla, Shadow and Doc had followed me, but I was busy with Silver. I put a damp cloth on his forehead and cover him in a blanket. I look at him as flashbacks from my own past comes to mind. My fist clenches as I try to push them away, but I flinch I watch a fist come to my face.

A hand on my shoulder helps wake me up. I look over and see Doc. I try to smile at him to show I was okay, but it was quivering a little. "I'm fine, really." I insist. "I'm just worried about Silver."

Doc offered a small smile. "I'll take care of him. Kyler wanted to show you around."

I nodded, but then think of something. I look at Shadow. "Did you happen to find Metal too? He was sucked through the portal with us."

Shadow shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

* * *

Metal slowly activated. A activation icon appearing in his vision as his visual sensors activated. He looked around, sending out a sonar bing to see where he was. It was a building. A lab judging by all the equipment.

"Operative?" He called out, hoping that Emily would answer. The answer he got made the robot shiver.

"Metal Sonic 3.0." Said a menacing voice, but it sounded familiar. Metal turned his head to see a very large person dressed in red and black. Beside him was a black… Metal thought at first was an echidna, but he had spiny quills as well as dreadlocks. _A half-breed._ Metal decided. _Echinda and hedgehog._

But the human beside him… He looked familiar. Metal just couldn't place him.

"What's the matter Metal Sonic?" The man asked. "Don't recognize your own creator?"

Metal's eyes blinked. "Doctor… Eggman?

The man shook his head. "Not anymore Metal. I am now known as Dr. Robotnik. Ruler of Earth and Mobius. But, you are still my creation."

Metal struggled against the metal bands that held him down. "You may be my creator, but I no longer belong to you!"

"So you say…" Dr. Robotnik said. "But you are my property nonetheless."

"I am NO ONES property!" Metal insisted.

"Hmm…" Robotnic hummed. "It seems Miss Stone has somehow reprogrammed you."

"It shows that he hasn't been tampered with," The Halfling said. "Other than some upgrades."

Robotnik nodded in thought as he looked over the information his assistant gathered. Soon, he chuckled. "Working toward an android are we?"

Metal was quiet. He may have been his creator, but he didn't come looking for him when he was lost in space. Emily was the one who found him and treated him like a person, not a thing.

"Well, lets speed up this process." Robotnik said.

Metal looked at him in shock and fear. "You can't!" He shouted. "If the process is done too quickly it will cause a bad reaction!"

Robotnic laughed. "You want to be an android don't you? Lord Blade, prepare him."

Metal thrashed on the table shouting and demanding they let him go. Soon a pair of bug-like robot grabbed Metal and pulled him toward a tube, shoving him in and locking him inside. Metal pounded against the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't wear yourself out Metal Sonic." Robotnik said. "That's pure diamond glass. The strongest glass found in both Earth and Mobius. Not even Sonic could break through this."

Soon a watery substance began to fill the tube. This was one of Metal's worse fears. Like Sonic, he hated the water, but mainly because it would cause him to short and not reactivate until repairs were made. Though Metal didn't know all the feelings he could feel yet, he knew panic. Metal's eyes brightened and his engine began to work overtime as he tried to find an escape.

Suddenly, the water receded. Metal's humming engine calmed as Robotnic and Blade tried to figure out what had happened. This was a relief to Metal.

"I t looks like there's a leak somewhere Doctor." Blade said.

Robotnik looked furious, but kept somewhat calm. "Well then, we best get it fixed then. You there!" He pointed to a maintenance-bot who came forward. "Find out what's wrong with the Upgrade, then notify us when it's fixed. I have a portal to repair."

The bot nodded and scurried off. Metal took in this information. A portal, this meant a way home. But he had to find out if Emily, Silver and Dr. Von Neuron were here or not. And he needed an escape plan himself.

Little did he know that two small ears had already picked up on the information. A well trained black rat sniffed as the camera strapped to his back recorded what had happened. It squeaked and slipped away into the shadows, making it's way to Ironlock.


	5. Meeting friends and Enemies

Chapter 5: Meeting Friends and Finding Trouble

Kyler took me everywhere in the base. It was under the Ironlock Prisons that was abandoned long before the Freedom Fighters banded. There were five levels that I know of; Level 5 is the lowest level. That was for the residence and the refugees, there was also a trading rout that traveled everywhere almost completely underground.

The fourth level was the medical unit, where I was resting. Level 3 is the tactics level, 2 is the amory, one is for the vehicles, and Top-side is the prisons, now being used for lookouts.

Right now we were in Level 1.

"What's your job around here?" I ask Kyler.

Kyler grinned. "I'm a part-time bounty hunter and treasure hunter. I help Kayla out with getting plans in and out of the Red Zones."

"Red Zones?" I asked.

"Blades' areas of rule." Kyler explained. "We're on the edge of a Zone. That's why we get so many refugees."

I look around at the building, thinking that Metal would love looking at all the tech. "And all the vehicles here help?"

"Sure do. Sleek's and Yoster's jobs are to keep them in good condition." Kyler answered. "But they tend to wander off now and then." He looked up and chuckled. "Or just play around."

I look to where he was pointing and saw Jason with a yo-yo in his hand standing in front of a row of bottles. As I watched, Jason flicked his wrist and the yo-yo shot out, smashing a bottle before returning to his hand with a snap. My jaw dropped as he did the same thing to five more bottles almost faster than Sonic eating a chilidog.

"So that's why they call you Yoster." I said, making the hedgehog and echidna turn to look up and grin.

Jason grinned. "Hey, it was made to be a weapon in ancient times, why not nowadays?"

We all laugh a little before I notice that we had company. A mobian fox and a seedarian child. The fox was about as tall as I was, with sky blue eyes and orange fur. The seedarian was yellow skinned with green hair and pink buds. She wore camo pants and a modest shirt. Then I noticed something very different about the fox; he had twin tails.

"TAILS?!" I almost shout in surprise.

Tails laughed. "Yep, it's me." He replied in a deeper voice. "Good to see you Emily, I heard that you, Silver, Metal and Dr. Neuron were here."

"Well," I reply. "Doc and Silver are here. But I haven't seen Metal yet." I looked down at the seedarian and smile. "Who's this?"

Tails smiled at her fondly. "Remember that plant I had growing in my workshop?"

I think for a moment. "The one that you got from… Cosmo?"

Tails smiled and nodded. "That's right. Well, it turns out that seedarians are not born like Mobians and Humans. They," He paused and chuckled. "Quite literally grow from trees."

I blink and look at the child. "No way…"

Tails and the child laughed. "Way!" They both said.

"So… you're Cosmo's daughter?" I asked.

The child shrugged. "In a sense, yes. And Mr. Tails here had raised me from the time I appeared out of one of the flowers."

Tails smiled at the memory. "You gave me quite a shock, little Nova." He said as he messed up her hair. "But ever since she came, I've been looking for any other seedarians, but Blade's satellites block me every time I try to-"

_Squeak!_

We were all interrupted by very pronounced squeak at our feet. I look down and see a very large black rat standing right in front of my feet, looking at me with bright, beady eyes. I yelp and jump back in surprise.

"Pips!" Sleek called and clicked his tongue, kneeling and holding out a hand.

The rat crawled away from me and went right to Sleek's hand. Sleek offered it a cracker and took off the camera that it was wearing on it's back. Pips gladly accepted the cracker and nibbled on it.

"Think his first mission was a success?" Sleek asked as he handed Tails the camera.

"We'll soon know." Tails said as he and Nova walked away with the camera.

I look back at the rat, which was now sitting on Sleek's shoulder. "He's your pet?"

Sleek nodded. "Yep. Had him most of his life. Dr. Prower and I've been training him as a spy, and this was his first field test."

Jason walked up and used a finger to scratch behind the rat's ear. "He's actually pretty smart, for a rat that is."

I still kept away from Pips. Being a farm girl most of my life, rats were pests that got into my horses feed. I just found it odd that Sleek had fed it a cracker and was letting it sit on his shoulder like a parrot.

"What was the vehicle that Sonic wanted you guys to work on?" I asked.

Jason looked up and grinned. "It's over here." He said, leading me to what looked like a MULE. One of the vehicles that Tails made for our trip in the Blue Typhoon. Only, this looked like it would survive a bombshell.

"This is a DRAFT horse." Jason said. "Tails upgraded it from the MULE a few years ago. It can survive almost anything."

"Sure looks like it would." I said looking at the bike. "Did he use a new steel for it?"

"Sure did." Jason replied. "He also found a new way to heat the steel and form it. Makes for light travel, especially in rescues."

"GUYS!"

Jason and I turn to see Nova was coming back, but she looked excited about something. "You wouldn't believe what Pips found!"

"What?!" We all ask, but Nova was already running off.

We quickly follow her to level three where Tails was looking the tape over. He looked at me, almost saddened.

"Tails?" I asked.

He was about to reply when Doc and Kayla entered with Sonic and Silver, who spotted me and half smiled. I smiled back, glad to see he was back on his feet.

"What's going on Tails?" Kayla asked.

"I thought you'd all like to see this." Tails said, getting a remote and fast forwarding about three minutes.

It takes a moment for me to understand what I was looking at and I gasp. It was Metal, strapped to a table like an experiment. I watch as two figures approach him; a rather fat man that looked like Egman, but he was certainly different. And the other was a black Mobian with quills. I look at Silver, he was looking at the Mobian hard with a strange look on his face

I watch the video more and apparently Metal woke up. And I heard muffled words coming through the audio.

"Metal Sonic 3.0." Said a menacing voice, but it sounded familiar.

"What's the matter Metal Sonic?" The man asked. "Don't recognize your own creator?"

"Doctor… Eggman?" I heard Metal say.

The man shook his head. "Not anymore Metal. I am now known as Dr. Robotnik. Ruler of Earth and Mobius. But, you are still my creation."

Metal struggled against the metal bands that held him down. "You may be my creator, but I no longer belong to you!"

"So you say…" Dr. Robotnik said. "But you are my property nonetheless."

"I am NO ONES property!" Metal insisted.

"Hmm…" Robotnic hummed. "It seems Miss Stone has somehow reprogrammed you."

"It shows that he hasn't been tampered with," The Halfling said. "Other than some upgrades."

Robotnik nodded in thought as he looked over the information his assistant gathered. Soon, he chuckled. "Working toward an android are we?"

Metal was quiet, obviously trying to find an escape plan.

"Well, lets speed up this process." Robotnik said.

I lean forward. "No…"

Metal looked at him in shock and fear. "You can't!" He shouted. "If the process is done too quickly it will cause a negative reaction!"

Robotnic laughed. "You want to be an android don't you? Lord Blade, prepare him."

"BLADE?!" Silver suddenly shouted, making everyone jump, but not question him why he shouted.

Metal thrashed on the table shouting and demanding they let him go. Soon a pair of bug-like robot grabbed Metal and pulled him toward a tube, shoving him in and locking him inside. Metal pounded against the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't wear yourself out Metal Sonic." Robotnik said. "That's pure diamond glass. The strongest glass found in both Earth and Mobius. Not even Sonic could break through this."

Soon a watery substance began to fill the tube. I watched as Metal's eyes brightened as he tried to find an escape. I knew he was afraid of water, but mainly because it would painfully short him out.

Suddenly, the water receded. Metal's still looked panicked but looked out at Robotnic and Blade who seemed to not know what was going on.

"I t looks like there's a leak somewhere Doctor." Blade said.

Robotnik looked furious, but kept somewhat calm. "Well then, we best get it fixed then. You there!" He pointed to a maintenance-bot who came forward. "Find out what's wrong with the Upgrade, then notify us when it's fixed. I have a portal to repair."

The bot nodded and scurried off. A portal, this meant a way home. I watched as He sat in the tube and rested, but he seemed sad and afraid. Here the camera turned and left the area.

I look at Silver and he keeps looking at the TV in shock.

"But… He wouldn't! Blades not like that!" he said.

Kayla looked at Silver and lifted an eyebrow. "You know Blade?"

Silver nodded. "He's my adopted Big brother. We grew up together."

I blink in surprise, and I see Kayla is rather surprised as well.

"Did he say Portal?" Doc asked.

Tails nodded.

Doc thinks for a moment before smiling and looking at Silver and me. "Miss Bridgestone, Silver," he said. "I have a plan on getting us home, save Metal, and help these Freedom Fighters."

Sonic grinned. "Well, lay it on us Doc.


	6. Plans and Changes

Chapter 5: Plans and Changes

Metal sat quietly in the tube where Blade and Dr. Robotnik left him in, his arms hugging his knees and his chin resting on top of them. He wondered where Emily was, and if she was alright in this strange world. His thoughts wandered to when he first met Emily on the Blue Typhoon. He smiled at the memories. He was so suspicious of her when he woke up on board. Yet she approached him first, even if she was afraid. He gave a slight chuckle at her reaction when he told her he was placing himself under her authority.

_I hope she's alright._ Metal thought. He hated the thought that she might be in trouble and he was helpless to aid her.

Suddenly the machines on the top and bottom of the glass tube hummed to life, making Metal look up. Looking out the glass, Metal saw Dr. Robotik at the controls. Metal tensed up, they couldn't have fixed the machine already!

But, liquid was already filling the tube, bringing Metal to his feet.

"This should do it…" He said, mainly to himself, as he flipped a switch.

The liquid filled the tank faster, causing Metal to panic. He banged on the glass, but only got a 'tink' sound from his metal fist against it. Time slowed for Metal as the liquid covered him completely. He thrashed in the liquid and continued his banging on the glass, desperate to escape.

Suddenly, it felt like the metal on his arms where being melted away. A very new, unpleasant sensation tore through him, like being struck again and again with lightning.

Metal tensed, unable to scream through the torment. He soon lost all sense of time as he realized he was lying on the cold floor of the tank. Cold? He never felt cold. Yet he was shivering and lying limp on the ground.

A shadow crossed in front of him and Metal weakly opened his eyes to look up at Dr. Robotnik.

"A success," The Doctor said before turning away. "Take him to a cell."

Metal soon felt metallic arms grab his arms, but his arms gave slightly. Metal hung loosely between the robots as they dragged him to a cell and laid him inside.

Metal's mind was racing, and none of his limbs would obey him other than a few twitches. Too exhausted to do anything, he laid there and slowly fell asleep, unaware of the change that had befallen him.

* * *

The Freedom Fighters A Team, Jason, Sleek, Kayla and Kyler, were all busy getting ready for the mission. I was packing to get ready to go home. Silver was with me, looking at the pistol that Kyler had given him.

"I…. think I'll be leaving this here." He said, putting the weapon on the bed.

I smile at Silver. He never liked guns anyway. And he was better with his abilities. "I'm bringing mine, mainly because Shadow from our time."

Silver half grinned. I knew he missed home too. Angel Island was very dear to him, and me too. I spent a summer there with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and even had my birthday there. How many teens got that chance?

Someone cleared his throat and we turn to see Dr. Neuron and Kayla standing there. I smile at them. "Ready?"

Kayla just nodded.

"Ready when you two are." Dr. Neuron said. "How are you feeling Silver?"

"Better." Silver answered, but he seemed troubled about something. "And ready to get Metal back."

Kayla grinned. "Well, the DRAFTS are ready to go. Sleek and Jason will be going with you two."

"What about you?" I asked.

"There's a new groups of refugees coming." Kayla answered. "I need to escort them here through the tunnels."

She started walking away and we follow here to the elevator. "You guys will be briefed when we get to level one." She explained. "We've already loaded you guys with weapons and supplies you'll need. Metal may need medical assistance if he's already been turned into an android, so there's medical supplies ready for you guys too."

We got to the first level and our team was already there. Jason was practicing with his yo-yo, but this one was silver and looked heavier. Sleek was fitting something over his right arm that went all the way up his shoulder. It wasn't until he opened two wings of the thing to see how strait it was when I realized it was a crossbow of some kind. Pips happily sat on his master's other shoulder nibbling on some bread, his camera reattached to him.

With them were two other Mobians, and it took me a moment to realize it was Sonic and Sally. Sonic was tying on his shoes and Sally was booting NICOLE up.

"You two are going?" Kayla and I ask.

Sonic laughed. "Okay, you two can't do that. It's too creepy. But yeah, we're going too. It's about time we stop Robotnic."

Silver looked down. I knew that the truth about Blade was eating at him and I put an arm around him. Silver glanced up and grinned, silently saying he was okay.

Kayla smiled at him and pulled out a map. But as I got a closer look at it, I realized it was a blueprint of a building. I saw that there were several dots on it in several places. Dr. Neuron also bent over my shoulder to see it. I stiffened only slightly and made sure all the doors to my thoughts were closed.

"Here's the deal." Kayla said. "Em, Doc and Silv need to get Metal and get to the portal, so sleek and Jason will help them get to the prison hall and to the portal while Shadow, Sonic, Sally and I make a diversion. You two know the way right?"

"How can we forget?" Sleek asked, coming over and kneeling over the blue print. "We can enter here, on the north-end of the base. Then we can use maintenance shafts to get to the prisons."

Sonic looked at me. "Just make sure you hit the robots and not the hedgehogs this time."

I grin at him remembering when I almost hit him as he was coming around the corner. That was my first mission, when I was saving my parents.

"Anyway." Sleek said, not getting the joke, though Kayla was holding back laughter. "We can get to the prison halls and get Metal. Getting to the Portal will be the hard part. Once you guys are through, we need to destroy the portal and the plans."

Doc looked shocked. "Why?! It's such an amazing machine!"

"If we don't," Kayla said. "Robotnic and Blade might take your Mobius to, and maybe earth."

"And if we can keep them from doing that." Shadow said. "Then you guys have a better chance at keeping it from happening."

Doc, Metal and I nod in understanding. But I admit, I was nervous. Doc must have picked up on it and put a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and smile.

_It'll be okay Em._ I heard him say in my mind. _Just stay close to me okay?_

I nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jason asked, getting on a DRAFT and starting it up. The engine purred to life, causing Jason to grin. "You three ready?"

"Yep," I replied.

I get on with Sleek, Pips, Jason, Doc and Metal while Kayla rode with Sally and Shadow. Sonic was running while Silver was flying.

At first I thought that we were leaving right away, but then Sonic knelt. I look around and see everyone else had their heads bowed and follow suit. Silver also bows his head as Sonic starts to pray aloud.

"Father," He said. "Thank you for watching over us and protecting us in these hard times. And thank you for letting us see Silver, Em and Doc. I pray that you help us get Metal out of there, and I pray a safe journey to us all and a safe mission. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone save Doc repeated.

After that we were off and away.

_'Hang on Metal,'_ I thought. _'We're coming for you.'_

* * *

The room was a bit dark, but that was how Blade liked it. He was looking over some reports from surrounding areas of Mobius for Robotnic.

A picture on the desk catches his eye and he looked at it. It was a picture of him and Silver as kids. Blade looked more innocent than he did now, and Silver was just a squirt…. His mind soon wandered back to their home in the future, and Silver was still perfecting his telekinesis.

_ "Hey Silv! What's the problem?" Blade asked, noticing the glum look on his little brother's face._

_"Maybe Master Mogul was wrong." Silver replied. "Maybe I can't use telekinesis."_

_Blade looked at Silver. "What makes you say that? You saw yourself that you can."_

_"But I can't control it!" Silver said. "I've been trying for weeks to get control over it but I can't."_

_Blade chewed on his tongue in thought. Then smiled in an idea. "You just have to loosen up a bit." Blade said, giving Silver's forehead a good tap. "You're thinking too hard."_

_Silver looked up at his older brother, unsure about what he said._

_Blade grinned at him and pulled out the baseball they found the other day. "I read that this was a piece of a game in the Golden Days. Want to try it out?"_

_This finally brought a smile to Silver's face. "Sure."_

_Blade went off a ways held up the baseball. "I'll throw it to you and you catch! Okay?"_

_"Got it!" Silver shouted back._

_The game went on for another half hour before Blade decided to make it more interesting. "Try to catch it before it hits your hand! Like, imagine it going to your hand! It's helping me!"_

_Silver nodded and tried it a few times. This time, Blade threw the ball farther. "Heads up!"_

_Silver watched the ball and lifted a hand, which glowed a soft blue color. A moment later, the ball also took on the blue glow and flew to Silver's hand._

_"I did it!" Silver shouted with a jump. "I used Telekinesis! Blade I did it!" Silver ran over to Blade and embraced him. Blade smiled and hugged him back._

_"I figured you needed to unwind a little." Blade said with a grin. "Just keep loose and use that imagination of yours, kay?"_

_"Kay," Silver replied._

A now rare smile appeared on Blade's face. He missed his brother. After his death the world had gone cold and-

"Ouch!" Blade cried as a sharp shock bit him. He rubbed the collar at his neck. Robotnic had installed it after capturing Blade. And now Robotnic was calling. Blade stood and put the picture down. He took one last sad look at it before walking out the door to see Dr. Robotnic.


	7. Action!

Chapter 6: Action

The fortress was more like a dark castle. Sleek had a pair of binoculars out and was scoping out the area. "There's a few guards." Sleek said. "but our entrance looks clear. The sewer there." He pointed to a sewer entrance.

I looked toward it and grimaced. "The sewer?"

"It's the best way in." Jason explained. "There's no cameras and we can travel faster."

Silver made a face. "Great…"

I was about to say something when Kayla tapped my shoulder. I look at her and she motioned me to follow her. We walked a ways from the group so we could talk privately.

"Is something wrong Kayla?" I asked.

She looked at me for a long moment before digging into her backpack and pulling out a journal. "The past does end up catching up with you Em." She said, handing me the journal. "Don't let it get in the way of your future."

I recognized the journal instantly. I had written in it often a few years ago. Memories come flooding back but I push them back best I can. "What can I do?..."

Kayla smiled. "Something I couldn't. Face him."

I look at her. "But you're me!"

Kayla only smiled. "But now you're more prepared for him. You can face him Em. Just remember Gods bigger. Okay?"

I felt like a child, but I nodded.

Kayla smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're brave. With God you can handle anything."

"You two ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "We're ready."

"Cool," Sonic said as he and Sally walked up to us as I rejoined Doc and Silver. "Just in case I don't get there in time to see you guys off." He said giving me and Silver a hug and Doc a handshake. "I'll catch you guys later."

I had to smile. "Not if we catch you first."

Sonic chuckled. "Highly doubt that will happen."

Sally also came over and hugged us all. "Be careful in there okay?"

"You bet Sally." Silver said.

It took a few more minutes to say our goodbyes, but once we finished, we all got to business. Kayla, Sonic and Sally went to distract everything, so we were clear to go.

* * *

Blade walked into the study and stood behind Robotnic. "You called?"

Robotnic didn't turn around. "Bring me Metal Sonic."

Blade's fist clenched. But he knew if he refused, that blasted collar would be used on him. He simply nodded and left. He walked down to the fortress dungeons, his thoughts wandering back to Silver. He had held his little brother's hand in that last moment, before Robotnic caught him and collared him. His fist clenched. As son as he was free from this walking prison, he would blow Robotnics eardrums out.

* * *

The sewer was silent and eerie. I could hear rats somewhere in the place, the fact I could hear them made me shiver.

Soon, Sleek found what looked like a drain head and climbed up on the latter to reach it. I look over at Doc and Silver. They both looked disgusted, probably just as disgusted as I was.

"Almost there," Jason said.

Sleek pushed on the drain head and opened it. He poked his head out and looked around before giving us the all-clear and climbing out. We followed close behind him, each taking one of his hands as he hoisted us up.

"Okay," Sleek said, pointing down a hallway. "The dungeons are this way."

Without another word, Sleek and Jason started leasing us down the hallways. The place was dark and downright creepy. I bit my lower lip nervously, feeling that several eyes were watching me.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I look back and there was Doc.

_Take a few breaths,_ I heard him in my mind. _You're trembling._

I look at my hands and indeed, I was shaking like a leaf. I took a few breaths to steady myself. _Thanks._ I thought to him.

Doc nodded, but kept a hand on me. And for once, I didn't mind. Any amount of comfort was good enough for me.

Soon we stopped at a corner. Jason listened for a second before looking. "Bingo…" He whispered.

I inch forward and look as well. There, in a cold cell was a mobian hedgehog. He was a darker blue than Sonic, and had white streaks like Shadows. He had grey fingerless gloves, but it was his face that I recognized.

"Metal." I whispered back.

He was soundly sleeping on the cot. But he never slept in the day. And he looked organic. I could only hope he was in good health.

We check for guards before walking over to his cell. Sleek started picking the lock as I looked in at Metal. "Metal? Can you hear me?"

Metal stirred a bit and I look at Doc. Doc stared hard at Metal, reading him. "His thoughts are scattered everywhere." He reported. "He is half Android and half Mobian, his body is trying to make sense of the new organics he now has."

Sleek opened the cell door and Silver and I rush in. I sat next to Metal and shook him a little. "Metal?"

Metal stirred again and his eyes open, they were bright red and looked like organic eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see that inside they were still robotic.

"Operative…" He said, sounding like his battery power percentage was dwindling in the teens. He tried to sit up, but I help him and pull him into a hug.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "You okay?"

Metal didn't reply at first. "That's hard to say… I cannot get a confirmed scan of my systems…"

"We'll count that as okay for now." I said, getting one of his arms over my shoulder. "We need to get to the portal."

Jason nodded. "It's in the lab, lets head ou-." He stopped as he turned.

We all turn to see what had made him stop, and there was a black mobian that looked like he was a Halfling between echidna and hedgehog. His green eyes were dark and I almost shrank back.

The stranger drew a sword. "You'll regret breaking in here." He said coldly.

Silver turned at the voice and stared in shock at his brother. He looked so different from when he last saw him. It sent a shiver through his spine.

Sleek drew his arm-mounted crossbow and fired, but the hedgehog, fast and easy, stepped aside and split the arrow in half with a katana blade.

Jason pulled out his silver yo-yo. "If you let us by, I'll be sure to leave you a few teeth so you can eat."

Blade grined. "So you're Sleek and Yoster. I've been hoping to fight you two."

"Careful what you wish for." Sleek said, who had another arrow ready.

Blade pulled out a second sword from the scabbard on his back. "This should be fun."

Jason then flicked his wrist outward, sending the metal yo-yo out at Blade. Blade blocked the yo-yo with a smooth motion of his blades and blasted Jason with a sound wave. I heard nothing, but Jason knelt and yelped in pain as sound pounded against his ears.

That's when Doc stepped in. He held up his hand and threw Blade against a wall with telekinesis. Silver watch the battle in horror as Blade stood and leaped to attack Doc.

"NO!" Silver suddenly shouted and threw Blade into a wall and held him there. "Stop! Everyone! Please!"

Blade struggled for a moment before he recognized the voice. He looked around and soon spotted Silver. In that moment, his hardened face melted in shock and disbelief. "Silv?..." he asked.

Silver didn't hear him right away as he looked at Doc, Jason and Sleek. "Please don't him."

"He attacked us first Silver!" Sleek said, almost angrily.

"True, he did." Silver said. "But he's still my brother."

"Silver," Blade said in disbelief. "But you….. I saw your…. How?...

Silver looked at Blade and carefully released him. "It's been a while Blade, how are y-"

Silver didn't finish his sentence as Blade suddenly rushed forward and embraced Silver strongly, his eyes wide in shock. "You were dead!" Blade said, his voice a hushed shout. "How in the name of Chaos are you here? I was at your funeral on Angel Island! Heck I HELD you're hand in that last momnet!"

"Whoa! Easy Blade." Silver said, surprised at Blades reaction. "I'm really here, see?" With that Silver pinched Blade.

Blade flinched but held Silver tighter. "How are you alive though?"

Silver pulled away for a moment. "I'm not from this dimension." He explained. "Emily, Metal, Dr. Jonathan Von Neuron and I came from a Mobius that the freedom fighters are free from Eggman, I'm an apprentice for Knuckles Echidna of Angel Island. Our portal malfunctioned and sent us here."

Blade looked up at Emily, Metal and Doc. "I've seen Emily and Metal." He said. "Only she was older when we first met." He glared at Doc. "I've never seen you before. But I've heard of you. You're the intelligence with Seymour Weever's underground markets."

"And both are good friends." Silver said.

"Both are _scientists_ Silver!" Blade said. "They wish for nothing but to satisfy curiosity. And they will go to any lengths to get it, even threaten the life of a young hedgehog with experiments."

Doc glared back. "Forgive me Blade," He said calmly. "But not all scientists are like that. I've worked with scientists for the good of mankind and Mobiankind."

Blade frowned. "That's what they all say."

"You're working for a scientist aren't you?" I asked, wanting to defend Doc.

Blade glared at me and straitened. "You call slavery 'Working For Him?'" With that he pulled down the collar of his black jacket to show an electronic collar. Silver looked closely at it.

"This keeps me here…" Blade said. "If I didn't have this, I would have ripped Robotnic limb for limb long ago."

Silver looked up at Blade. "Will you let Doc look at it?"

Blade gave him a look as if saying 'You're joking right?'

Silver held his gaze. "I'm serious. Doc can get that off if you let him."

Blade looked at Doc suspiciously, but I could tell he was thinking it over. After a long moment he nodded. "Fine, but pull anything, _Doc_, and you will see how hard it is to write with no right hand."

Silver shivered, he never knew Blade being vicious.

Doc nodded and came over, carefully looking over the collar. Blade refused to look at him as he worked. I could only wonder what happened to the Halfling to make him so hateful toward scientists.

"Got it." Doc said, pulling the collar away.

Blade gave a relieved sigh and rubbed his neck. "Much better…"

It was then were suddenly surrounded by robots. Blade took out his swords again and stood in front of Silver. I drew my sword and prepared for a fight, but the air was suddenly filled with a high screech. I covered my ears, but that didn't stop the sound. I look at my companions. Doc was on his knees, also trying to block the sound from his ears. Silver nearly had his forehead to the ground and I could hear him yelp in pain. Sleek and Jason were trying to focus while Blade seemed to have been fighting to stay conscious.

Just before I passed out, I saw a tall man walk into the room. He had a cane with a sapphire on top. Next to him was a metal blob, I couldn't explain it better due to my eyes blurring. But what had caught my attention, was a silver sparrow pendant hanging from his neck. Then I slipped into blackness.


	8. Old Face and an Old History

Chapter 7: An Old Face and an Old History

I was waking slowly, but I was on my knees. Thankfully the sound was gone. I slowly open my eyes and see that everyone else was on their knees as well, but they were still asleep. Blade was wearing a helmet, Jason and Sleek looked worse off with all those bruises, but my heart when I saw Doc and Silver. Both had a metallic band around their heads, like Silver had before.

"Doc?..." I asked, hoping he'd respond.

Nothing.

I took a moment to see how we were all upright. I was cuffed at the wrists and tied at the elbows to a metal pole. Metal? Where was he? I look around and saw he was also tied up, but he seemed to be waking up.

"Metal!" I said, unable to hide my worry and fear.

He looked up and worry flooded his face. "Emily! Are you functioning well?"

"So far," I answered. "You think you can scan around and see how we're tied up?"

Metal nodded and scanned the area. "We are all tied up the same. Cuffed by the wrists and tied at the elbows to poles. Our legs have also been tied, up around the lap and over the ankles."

I look down. Sure enough, my legs were tied tightly as metal had described.

A moan caught my attention. Doc was waking up!

"Doc!" I said. "Doc, you okay?"

"My head is pounding…." He answered.

"That's understandable." I said. "You've been fitted with a metal band."

Doc seemed to try and move his arm, but failed in the attempt. "Who else is awake?" He asked.

"So far just Metal and me," I replied.

Doc looks around at the others, it looked like Sleek was waking up, but having trouble doing so. Jason was blinking a bit and shook his head to clear it. "Ow….." He moaned.

"Yoster?" I asked.

Jason looked at me and grinned. "I'm okay…. This is normal…"

I couldn't help but grin. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Sonic's son."

"Good, You're waking up."

I shiver at the voice and look up. Standing in front of us was a tall man. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt with a white lab coat. He had a clean shaven face, and startlingly blue eyes. Around his neck was a silver sparrow pendant, something I recognized instantly.

"But…." That was all I could say as I looked up at the man from my nightmares and my past. Robert Hopkins.

Robert smiled. "Oh good, you remember me. Then again I do leave quite an impression on people."

Doc looked at me, apparently the fear on my face of visible. He glared back at Robert. "Who are you?"

Robert looked surprised before looking at me again. "You never told them about me? I'm insulted Emily."

I shiver.

Robert then looked at Doc. "Eight years ago, from the year you four came from," He started. "Emily was in… fourth grade was it? I believe so. And I was in eighth, we both went to the same school. I was the toughest kid in that school, you might say I ruled the playground at the time." He smiled at the memories. "That is until Emily showed up. She was the shortest kid in class, but like a small yappy dog, she thought she was bigger….."

* * *

_Eight Years Earlier….._

_The schoolyard was loud, but I liked it already! The trees! The playground! Everything! I may have been the new girl, but that wouldn't stop me from having a little fun._

_As I walk across the playground to the swings, soon an Asian looking girl with black hair and green eyes approached me. I recognized her from my classroom with Ms. Karen. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Jade Muro. I haven't seen you here before. You knew to Meridian?"_

_I smiled. "Yep! I'm Emily Bridgestone. But everyone calls me Em. Nice to meet you Jade!"_

_Jade smiled back. "Nice to meet you too Em. Want me to show you around?"_

_I nodded eagerly as Jade lead me around the playground. She introduced me to everyone, including a boy named Ty Johnson. He was nice and the tree of us made quite a group._

_For lunch one day, the three of us decided to have a picnic outside. We chatted and laughed and told storied about what we did over the weekend and what we wanted to do in the future._

_Jade wanted to be a ballerina and be able to dance in front of hundreds of people. Ty wanted to be a musician and maybe start a band._

_"What about you Em?" Ty asked._

_I thought about it for a minute, then smiled. "I want to go on adventures. Go places no one has gone before and meet new people."_

_Jade giggled. "I'll join you on those! Unless I have a dance to do."_

_We all laughed, but then we heard other people laughing. We look up and see three boys had joined us. They were in eighth grade, one was blond with braces and a scull on his shirt. The second just looked downright mean with a horrible grin and beady eyes. The third was looking right at me. His bright blue eyes and brown hair made him look mean alright, and he had a silver sparrow pendant around his neck._

_"I heard there was a new girl on the playground." He said. "Is that you shortie?"_

_ I hated that nickname and stood. "I am." I replied. "But don't call me shortie."_

_"How about pint size?" Said one of his friends, who I later learned was named Mark._

_"No." I told him. "You can call me Emily."_

_"Emily huh?" Said the guy with the pendant. "Well, my name is Robert. Robert Hopkins."_

_"Never heard of ya." I said._

_I could see that Ty and Jade were both a little worried, but mom and dad told me to not back down to a bully. That way they would leave me alone._

_"We'll be seein' ya around Emmy." Robert said as he and his friends walked off._

_"Who were those jerks?" I asked Jade._

_"That was Robert and his friends." She replied. "The meanest kids in the school. The principle is Roberts dad, so he doesn't get in trouble around here."_

_We ate the rest of our lunch in silence._

_About a week later, I was playing hide and seek with my friends when we heard shouting from the playground. We look over and see Robert and his gang picking on a little white-haired girl with purple eyes named Cora. She was in second grade, but didn't have many friends since she was kind of like an albino._

_I didn't give a second thought as I ran down and pushed Robert away from her. Ty and Jade were right behind me. The three of us stood between Violet and the bullies._

_"What's the deal?" Mark asked. "We're trying to have a little fun Shortie!"_

_"My name is not Shortie!" I was getting tired of repeating that. "And it doesn't look like she's having fun."_

_"As long as we are." Trent said._

_Robert only glared at me. I glared right back, not backing out like mom and dad told me."_

_Soon, Robert huffed. "C'mon guys." He said as he and his groupies trudged off._

_Jade turned to Cora. "You okay?"_

_Cora nodded. "Thank you guys for helping me."_

_"No problem." Ty said. "I suggest you keep by the jungle-gym. He doesn't go there often."_

_"Thanks again Protectors!" She said as she ran off._

_"Protectors?" Jade said, mulling the name over. "I kinda like it."_

_I smiled. "So do I. Sounds heroic."_

_Ty laughed. "Well, we did just save her from a bully didn't we? We ARE Hero's!"_

_We all laugh as he struck a "Hero" Pose._

_For the next two weeks the younger kids in the lower grades called us The Protectors, and came to get us to help stop Robert and his friends from kicking on them. That is, until Friday came. As I remember is was Firday the 13__th__…. Go figure._

_I was walking home since my house was just a block away from school. I said goodbye to Ty and Jade and was lost in my thoughts of that day. I had only just became a Sonic fan and had a few stickers of Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow on my binders and notebooks._

_Suddenly, I was pushed from the back and knocked down. I scraped my hands and my chin on the sidewalk, but looked up to see Robert and his friends towering over me._

_"Thought you could protect the kids, eh Protector?" He asked as his friends sneered. "But now, who's going to protect you?"_

_I was scared that was certain. But not as scared as when they started beating me. I was on the ground as they punched, laughed and kicked. I'm not sure how long they had me down, but soon they ran off and I heard people shouting my name. My eyesight was blurry, but I could just make out Ty running over and Jade pulling out his cell phone. Ty took my hand and was saying something, but I couldn't think strait enough to understand what it was he was telling me. I soon blacked out._

_When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with several bandages and a heart monitor. My mom and dad were there, and so was Ty and Jade._

_"Hey…" I said, my voice croaking and it hurt to breath too deeply._

_"Hey sweetie," My mom said coming closer. "You okay?"_

_I tried to smile. "Been better…."_

_"The Doc says you're lucky to be around." Ty said. "Three broken ribs, one almost poking your lung. Your leg is cracked, your shoulder blade was fractured, and you have a bad concussion."_

_I blinked. No wonder I hurt everywhere._

_Mom and Dad then sued the school and the Principle was taken to court. I only heard Ty and Jade tell me what happened since they stood as witnesses._

_"Robert was found guilty!" Jade said one day. "And the jury found him insane so he was sent to a new school by order of the judge! He's gone for good! And there's a new Principle, and she seems like a nice lady."_

_I only smiled. It was good to hear that Robert rein of terror was over. But I stayed in the ICU for another month and recovery for a month after that. And after that, I was home in bed for two weeks. Ty and Jade came every day to visit me, But before I could get back to school, we had to move because money got tight. It was lonely after that, especially since I didn't see Ty or Jade again after that._

* * *

Robert looked back at me. I couldn't believe it was eight years had passed since I last saw Robert.

Robert smiled. "It took me a while and really good behavior to get out of that place." He said. "I even got a job in the past."

I only glared at him. "And what's your plan for us?"

Robert only chuckled. "Nothing you need to know."

"Let us Go Robert!" I demanded.

"No Chance!" He shouted back. "Not until I'm finished with you!"

I didn't flinch. Sure he scared me, but I wasn't backing down to him.

Suddenly there was a rumble, making all of us look up. The rumbling got louder and a wall burst open. We all yelped and I cringed away, but a voice made me grin.

"Now you've done it." Sonic said as he came in. "Gone and made us mad."


	9. Rescue and Escape

Chapter 8: Rescue and Escape

"Dad!" Jason said, glad to see the Blue Blur.

Sonic raced in and the next second, we were all free, but Silver and Doc still had the bands. Tails and Knuckles would have to get them off.

"Thanks Sonic!" I shouted as I helped Sleek up.

"No sweat!" Sonic shouted back.

Robert then pulled a silver whistle from his vest and blew. I didn't hear anything, but Blade cringed and yelped.

Moments later we were silenced by a clinking sound like metal on metal floors. Then my blood froze at the sound of buzzing hisses and shrieks. We look around and see several pairs of glowing red eyes coming toward us. Soon we were looking at seven metallic scorpions the size of bug cars. They were steam-punk styled but fully armored and operated independently.

After these came my worst nightmare other than Robert, robotic spiders. They were also in a steam-punk style, but they scared me more and I almost froze. Leading these insects was a green robotic beetle. It was steam-punk like the other insects, but clearly had more hours put on him. It was also much smaller than the others, more like a cat.

It trotted over to Robert and crawled up him to his shoulder.

"Thank you Zong-Li." Robert said to the beetle.

"Em!" Jason shouted. "You, Doc, Silver and Metal get to the portal! Sleek will help you!" He didn't get more out at a robotic spider pounced on him.

"LETS GO!" Sleek shouted and we followed.

I hated leaving my friends back there, but I knew if we didn't get to that portal, we wouldn't make it either.

"Blade?" Silver asked.

I turned to see Blade was coming with us.

"I'm not loosing you again Silver." He told him. "No matter what this time!"

Silver smiled and kept running. Scorpions blocked our way at every turn. Silver and Doc used their telekinesis to slam some into the walls while Blade and I cut others down. I earned a thin cut on my shoulder from their razor sharp stingers, but I hardly noticed.

Metal did his best to help fight, but with his new body, it was harder for him to focus right. Sleek shot many down with his arm-crossbow.

Soon we were ahead of the robots and running to the portal room. We leap into the room and Sleek and Blade close the door, barring it. The robots banged against the door, knocking Blade and Sleek back a little.

"Hurry up with that portal Doc!" Blade shouted.

Doc was already at the consol and firing it up. Metal, Silver and I stood at the ready for if the robots came through. I was shaking with one of Blade's swords in my hand, Metal to my left and silver my right, but I was scared stiff. Each time the robots slammed against the metallic doors made me shiver and my mouth go dry.

Sweat was beading at Doc's brow as he punched in the coordinates for home. Suddenly the portal came to life. "It's up! Everyone in!" Doc shouted.

Blade came back and shoved Silver through with him, then Metal went in. Doc and I paused seeing Sleek hadn't moved.

"Sleek!" I shouted over the throbbing roar of the portal . "Come on!"

Sleek shook his head. "This is my home! The New Freedom Fighters are my family! I can't abandon them!"

"You'll die if you stay here!" I shouted again.

Doc suddenly pulled out the a small black box, poked a few buttons on it and tossed it to Sleek. "It's good for three jumps! Get your friends out of here and back to the Hideout!"

Sleek nodded and activated the portal. A small opening appeared next to him and he jumped through.

Doc set a charge at the base of the portal before pushing me through. I heard a blast and felt the heat of a fire before landing in a patch of green grass. I was dazed and dizzy from the jump so I just laid there in the grass. A light drizzle was hitting me as I lay there before a pair of arms gently picked me up. I could hear Knuckles and Tails talking, but I was exhausted and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I slept, but I knew I didn't want to wake up. The blanket was to warm and comfortable to leave it. That is until I sensed someone was in the room with me. I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes to see that Doc was there, probably checking on me guessing from the look in his eye. He always got that look when he was using his abilities.

"Hey," I said, causing him to blink and smile back.

"Hey," He said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," I answered as I sat up. "Did we make it?"

Doc nodded. "We made it. We're back safe and sound in our own Mobius."

"What about Silver and Blade?"

"Silver's looking after Blade," Doc replied. "Apparently he's sensitive to loud sounds, so the blast from the portal hurt his ears."

I nodded in understanding before a thought worried me. "What about Metal? Is he okay?"

Doc gave a gentle smile before turning to show that Metal was behind him. He looked like a normal hedgehog, flesh and all, but there was a slight glow in his red eyes and he still had a mechanical look when he moved, but he had fur and I think muscle tone over his metallic form.

Metal smiled at me. "Hello Operative Emily." He said, his voice only having a hint of a mechanical tone.

"Metal!" I said, getting up and hugging him. He was in fact very soft for a hedgehog, so I smiled when he hugged back. "You really scared me back there! Are you okay?"

"I'm functioning well Em." He said. "There are still a things I need to get used to though, such as this fur, and…" He reached out and touched my arm. "Feeling."

I smiled back and hugged him again. "It's a great thing once you get used to it."

Metal smiled and looked at Doc.

"There are a few things though," Doc said. "Metal may be weaker than he used to be for a while. He'll need to rest more and eat more nutritious foods to help him rebuild his strength."

"We can do that." I said. "But for now, lets check on everyone else."

With that we walked downstairs to see that Blade was awake and having a staring contest with Knuckles. With them both being Echidna's, I hoped they would get along. Tails was sitting beside Blade, also looking at him closely.

Silver looked up and smiled. "Em! Thank God you're okay! How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, that's for sure." I answered. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said.

Blade was the first to break the stare by looking at me. "It's good to see that you're alright. We were getting worried when you passed out in the portal."

"The chaos levels in the portal spiked from the blast," Doc explained. "That's why she passed out, there was too much."

Tails then looked at me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely." I replied. "But I am hungry though…"

Knuckles Smiled and got up. "I'll make lunch then. Silv, Blade, wanna help?"

Blade looked at Silver, who smiled and followed Knuckles. "Sure!"

Blade followed his brother wondering if this was in fact a second chance. If it was, he didn't want to mess it up.

I smiled and looked outside at the rain. _"Well, there never is a normal day around here."_

_"Life would be boring if it was."_ Doc said in my head.

I look at him and give him a mock scowl. _"You know I don't like it when you get into my head."_

_"I know."_ Doc said. _"But you do like it a little."_

I laugh and roll my eyes as thunder rolled outside.

The End...

* * *

**I know, kind of a quick ending, but this one was harder to write. **

**But the next one is a little more fun. I'll be playing with a little G rated romance, for Emily as she starts College! :D But, I won't Spoil too much. I'll update up to the last chapter I finished. After that, the updates might be a little slower. **

**Next up; Sonic X Shadowing Pasts!**


End file.
